Just Doing My Job
by donnaspecter
Summary: -This was the exact moment that the realization hit her- he wasn t playing the lawyer on the opposite side anymore, in fact he wasn't even playing. He was trying to work through things the only way he knew how- with work. -Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. Angst. Fake Trial Run. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**Hello! Another one shot coming your way! I was inspired to do this by a photo that was posted of Sarah on the set of Suits (sitting by the fire place in Harvey´s apartment) and a funny chat I had with a few girls of how darvey trail run would go! I hope you enjoy this! xx**

"We need to get you ready for the trail." He said, standing behind her. They were on absolute better terms now, after what was going on with Mike, but what they were now- back to the old friendly banter was not something they wanted. They both wanted more and they were both too afraid to go for it- their similarities making it way harder than it should be.

"Wait, why do I have to testify?" Donna said, thrown aback by his statement. "Because you worked for me at the time and Donna I will only say this once: whatever happens you are not saying you knew anything. You will act clueless and I will not take no for an answer." He whispered, leaning across the cubicle.

"But thats illegal Harvey, I can't lie on the stand. I just can't- if you are going I am going." She said, nodding to let him know how serious she was.  
He was not going to let that happen, even if he had to force her to lie- she was not going to pay the price of his wrong doings, not her.  
"Just come by my place at 9 and we will talk it through" and he left.

That evening she ringed the bell and he opened the door. She was surprised by the sight in front of her- he was wearing black pants and a v-neck and he was soo attractive she hated him for it.  
"Sorry, I just had to put on something more comfortable. I have been going through these files for hours now, trying to find some lope hole." And he opened the door fully to let her in.

The place was warm, the fireplace was on and there were two glasses of wine ready, sitting on the small glass table. The record was playing and she couldn´t help but think for a second if her life could ever be like that-him, fireplace and comfort- the one feeling only he could give her.  
"So this is how trail is going to be? Cozy and warm and romantic?" She laughed, regretting her choice of words already.

"You know how they say- do it with style or not at all." Harvey laughed, taking of her coat and motioning her to sit by the fireplace.  
"And who exactly is 'they'?" She asked, knowing he was quoting himself. He smiled at her comment and gave her that glass of wine. They drank about half of it before they got around to the questions, it was hard for her to lie, she wanted to take the 5th and refuse to answer but they both knew that would be even more suspicious for all of them.

"Would you say you were a loyal secretary to Mister Specter, Miss Paulsen?" Harvey asked, walking up and down the room, tapping with his fingers. "I like to think so. Yes." And she was sitting on the sofa, looking at the opposite direction as him.

"What would be your reason for working for Louis Litt now? You said you were loyal- could there be a factor in your departure? Let me ask you this: what exactly was the reason for you leaving Miss Paulsen?" Harvey asked, his heart beat getting quicker.

She moved her head to look at him, suddenly feeling like this wasn´t about the trail "Harvey. Don't" she said, shaking her head.  
He ignored her "Could it be the fact that you found out that he hired a fraud and you didn´t want to be accessory to the crime? Because thats how it looks like to us Miss Paulsen" Harvey saved himself.

"I...no...that wasn't" she couldn't answer. "Let me remind you Miss Paulsen that you are under oath." Stated Harvey.

"No that wasn't the reason. I did not know about that." Donna answered as calmly as possible. Harvey nodded and started walking around again.

"And what was your reason then Miss Paulsen? As we can recall you were fairly compensated, your work schedule was flexible to your need and you stayed within the firm. How can we be sure you are telling the truth Miss Paulsen when the evidence tell us otherwise?"  
Donna knew he will keep digging until she answers. "Because it was more complicated than that! It had nothing to do with work itself." She cried out.

Harvey stayed calm, knowing this was good- they were finally talking.  
"I am confused Miss Paulsen- you changed your work situation but you did not do it because of the work. Would you care to explain?"  
"You know I wouldn't." She said then, turning around to meet his gaze, her eyes glassy.

"Donna this is the type of question every lawyer would ask. Especially the lawyer on the other side of this case." And he gave her a comforting smile.

She nodded, not sure if that was his only motive for the question but she was not going to be the one making it even harder and doubting him.

"I.. we.. wanted different things." She said. "You were his secretary and he was your boss. He hired you to do the job and you took the job to get the money that a person needs for living. How can there be any misunderstanding about what you and Ms. Specter wanted?" He asked.

She exhaled deeply then. "Because there were certain things we didn't discuss and should and that drove me away."

"As in- your boss hiring a fraud and not telling you until it was too late Miss Paulsen?" Harvey said. "No, I told you it wasn't about that!" She almost screamed back.

"Let us try it differently then Miss Paulsen. Did you or did you not leave Mr. Specter because of the crime he and committed?"  
"No" she said.

He continued then. "Would you say your departure has to do with the work situation and Mr. Specters professional attitude Miss Paulsen?"  
"No"  
"Then I am giving myself the right to ask- did your resignation from being Mr. Specter´s secretary had anything to do with personal reasons?" He asked, carefully, feeling the weight of his question-

"Yes" she answered, her eyes glassy. "Did you fall in love with him when coming to work for him at then- Pearson Hardman?" He asked.

"No" was all she said, making his eyes widen and he swallowed hard.  
"You are saying your reasons were personal but they do not go as far as love, per say. Is that correct Miss Paulsen?"

"No, I am not saying that. I am saying that I did not fall in love with him after coming to work for him at PSL."

He didn´t understand. He had to ask, it was his chance, he was running from it for way to long. "Would you care to explain Miss Paulsen?" He said carefully. She turned around, looking away again as she slowly explained.  
"I was already in love with him then. We worked together at the DA's office and I agreed to come work for him at then- Pearson Hardman."  
His heart skipped a beat, her words ringing in his ears. She was more nervous as ever- this was it.

"And what changed from then to now- did you not love him anymore and decided to leave?" He asked, scared by what her answer might be.

This was the exact moment that the realization hit her- he wasn´t playing the lawyer on the opposite side anymore, in fact he wasn't even playing. He was trying to work through things the only way he knew how- with work. Now, she knew she had two choices-she could make it even harder and scream at him and walk out or she could try talking to him like a human being.

"No, my feelings did not change. The situation did." She answered, with a voice that calmed his heart.

He walked up to her than, sat next to her on the couch and said "Donna how did the situation change please make me understand. Because I don't, I respected your rule like always and I just don't know what you want me to do anymore."

The sincerity in his tone surprised her, also the fact that he was talking to her about what was going on inside of him.  
"It was never about that stupid rule Harvey. If you walked up to me 5 years ago and kissed me I wouldn't have stopped you." She said, her voice cracking, she was the weak one now.

"But it has always been about your goddamn rule, don´t you get that?!" He answered, just the thought of the rule making his blood rise.  
"I wanted to fucking kiss you soo many times and I wanted you to be jealous of me and Scottie and I hated you for helping me with her and falling in love with other guys when none of them could ever love you the way I do. And to top it all of you said we were friends, just friends, every five minutes for the last 12 years!" He was now standing, pacing around and frustrated at the thought of how they ruined what they had.

"Harvey! Harvey stop!" She said as she saw the tears run down his face from anger, he was red and she could see he was trying really hard to stay calm.

"I was jealous of you and Scottie but I will never regret what I did because I have always put your happiness first and if being with her made you happy than I was sure as hell going to do it! And I never, ever fell in love with anyone. After you."

He was confused, this was like a huge revelation and he couldn´t believe how much he misunderstood everything in the past 12 years that mattered.

"Wait.. you always put my happiness ahead of yours" he said, deep in thoughts. "Yes! Thats what I said." She answered confused, he kept staring somewhere and she could see by the looks of him that he was thinking something through.

That confused her "so what? You didn´t know that?" She said, shaking her head. He whispered "you always put my happiness ahead of yours."  
By now she was annoyed and had no idea what was going on. She was about to say something as he walked up to her and said "You know you love someone when you put their happiness ahead of yours."

"Well yeah! No shit Sherlock!" She answered, a small smile on her face.  
"So all this time you actually loved me? You weren´t trying to push me into relationships with other women- you just loved me." He said, like he just found a cure for a deadly disease, like he just found out the best news he ever had.

"This all makes sense now." She started laughing and tilted her head, he did the same. "But you knew I loved you so whats the big deal?" Donna asked.

"Well yeah but you fucking confused me every five seconds with your Donna bullshit. I can´t believe I cracked the code." He said, proud.  
She took a step forward, now brushing her nose against his. "So are you going to kiss me now or not?"

The biggest grin was painted on his face as he answered "Absofuckinglutely" and she laughed against his lips, as she felt like the weight of 12 years was lifted of her shoulders.

"I cant believe you quoted Sex and the city. You are such a girl."  
He broke the kiss and said "well, now that you mentioned it- we have the city" and he pointed to the view of his glass walls. "Maybe we should take care of the other thing.."

"I thought this was a deposition." She answered in a seductive tone. "Well you can call it whatever the hell you want, I am kissing you again." And he did, more than once.

 **Hope you liked this! And please dont forget to review**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
